Seasons May Change
by Zoey Mei
Summary: A very conflicted Kurt. Seasons May Change, But I will love you until my dying day.
1. Conflicted

"Don't you think that I don't want those things for you, kiddo?" The voice of one Kurt Hummel had filled the spacious room, while he tossed a fry into his mouth. He instantly picked up on the evil looks rising from his son, the moment he ate it. He loved his kid to death but a couple of fries weren't going to kill him—unlike that glare he was receiving. "H-Hey, Kurt, I ain't dyin' right now, ya'know!" He had protested the moment the snow white male had side swept the plate of fries across the table and over towards himself. Burt heaved a sigh, while pushing himself up to pour himself another cup of coffee. "Kurt, listen to me. I love you and everything but I think you should take it slow. I mean, what you had with Blaine was special, right? I don't believe in all that stuff about love at first sight or any of that wishy washy fairy-tale stuff, but Blaine and you were like soulmates, weren't ya?" He began to stir in the sugar, attempting to hide the fact that he wasn't using Splenda—otherwise his son would surely cause all hell about his health.

"Dad, don't worry. I am taking it slow." The lean porcelain male began to eat the fries that he had confiscated from his father. No need to let them go to complete waste, right? "I'm just saying I'm... conflicted is all." He had been back in Lima, Ohio, for Mr. Schuester's failed attempt at a wedding. It still broke his heart that they weren't able to go through with it. Everyone had reunited just for this moment. Besides, It was pretty clear how much the two loved one another. Shouldn't both Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury be happy? Happily-Ever-Afters had always lived in his head. It couldn't be helped. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel was a hopeless romantic. "I thought I had closure and I was able to fully let go of Blaine. The breakup really took a toll on me but then I met Adam and then seeing Blaine, again, at the wedding... I just don't know what to do." He ate half of another fry, before catching a glance at his father's sneaky attempts regarding his coffee. "Dad, your health! You need to be careful. I make Carol get you Splenda for a reason!"

"That stuff does nothing for me, Kurt," the older male had taken a sip of his coffee. "I'm perfectly okay. Don't you worry about me, alright? I got Carol and Finn always riding me about my health, tell'n me if I don't care of myself I ain't gonna make it. Then they'll be left to deal with you causing a riot." Burt attempted to joke about the matter but it failed, the moment he saw the expression on his sons face. That right there caused him to take another sip of his coffee, as he fell into silence. Clearing his throat, after a couple of minutes, he continued. "I don't know this Adam kid, but I know Blaine and I see the way you two are with each other. If you do decide to move forward and start something up with this other guy, though, you need to let me know. I'll have to make sure to pay ya another visit, in New York, just to meet this guy. Anyone who dates my son has to have the Burt Hummel stamp of approval, got it?" He knew Kurt was able to decide who was good for him, on his own. He was like his mother, when it came to stuff like that, but that didn't mean he wouldn't be protective Papa Bear. This dad had shotguns—although, he'd never use them on another person—it was still a nice scare for anyone who tried to pursue his boy.

Okay—that wasn't something close to being funny. He had lost his mother when he was eight and his father was the one person that he knew he couldn't live without. He had managed to make it into NYADA. Things were finally looking up for him and he didn't want something to happen to his father before he had the chance to see Kurt's dreams coming true. He couldn't bare the thought of losing him. He's been down that road, before, and he didn't want to face again. "Dad, that's not funny!" He practically let out a cry. There was a lot of pain swelling up inside of his heart. He shook head and used the back of his hand to brush away the tears that were slowly filling his eyes. He bit down on his bottom lip as he once more thought about his ex-boyfriend and the new guy who was starting to fill his empty days. "He's really sweet and charming. He's twenty-two. He's a Senior. I really like him, but there's just so much history with Blaine and after the wedding... I.. I don't know..."

There it was. The guilt. Seeing how upset Kurt had gotten, he set down his cup of coffee and moved around the table to fully embrace his son. "Sorry about that, kiddo. I wasn't thinking. I didn't mean to upset you." He soothingly rubbed his lower back, before giving it a tender pat, and then stepped back. "I think right now you should take some time for yourself, alright? Don't worry about other guys. If it's meant to be with Blaine and you then it'll happen and if not then this other guy might be worth a shot—and Kurt?" He paused until he had received the younger boys undivided attention. "—I don't care how sweet and charming he might be but no one gets close to my boy until I approve. Got that? My stamp is official. You're too good, kid. Never settle for anything less than best."

He really did have the best father in the world. He had returned the embrace and stepped back, the moment his dad had let go of him. "Thank you... I'd be so lost without you. I love you, Dad." at that moment he heard his cell phone going off. Picking it up from the table top he glanced down at the name on the caller ID. **Blaine Anderson**.

"Love you, too, Kurt. Don't you ever forget it." were the last words the Hummel boy heard, before getting lost into the words he was reading from the text message that had been sent to him.


	2. I Won't Let You Minimize This

"Kurt!" The over the top enthusiastic tone of one former Dalton boy had ringing throughout BreadstiX. Originally he had intended for the two to grab a cup of coffee from the Lima Bean, but he recalled their Thanksgiving conversation about how the fashionista no longer cared for going there, after finding a mouse running around, during the time he had worked there. His hazel eyes had practically been glistening from the sight before him. There was no way he was going to let him minimize this! It was no accident that they were together on Christmas and Valentine's Day, too. They belonged together, it was written in the stars. "I'm so glad to see that you showed up."

"With cheesecake involved there was no way I could possibly turn down the offer." The boy with the flawless, pale, complexion had joked - sort of. "Besides; I go back to New York, tomorrow. Shouldn't the two of us - as friends - be able to spend as much time together, as possible?" He had inquired with an arched brow.

"Exactly! I couldn't agree with you more, which is why...," he pulled out Kurt's seat for him. Once the taller boy had taken a seat, he had pushed him in, and then shifted around the table. Taking a seat across from his high school sweetheart, he rested his hands on the table, "...I decided to make this an afternoon all about us." He grinned from ear to ear. "I know you're still pretending like none of this means anything, but you and I both know the truth. We were MADE to be together and I..." a dapper grin filled his feature and those love struck heart shaped eyes had moved up and down, examining the other, "...am going to prove it to you."

To be honest, Kurt would have been lying if he said he wasn't taken back by Blaine's actions and words. He shook his head. He couldn't do this. He couldn't agree with him on the truth of the matter was that he was afraid. He was afraid to trust him. They were still best friends and Kurt had forgiven him for cheating, but he couldn't accept it and forgive him enough to the point where he was ready to give his heart, completely, to him. They still had a long way to go to fix what had been damaged. "We're just friends, Blaine. Besides, didn't you even say that all of this was just bros helping bros?"

Giving a 'duh, of course' kind of face, towards the older boy, Blaine reached his hand across the table to rest his hand on his former lovers. "Did you really believe that? Do you really think that heated moment we had not only in the back on my Prius, but over in the hotel, too, was just some random act to help each other out with our needs? Kurt! This is more than that. We're like two lost souls drifting around. We're like an unfinished puzzle. Apart we're okay, but we need each other to be complete. Only we have that with each other and I know I'm sounding crazy... because I know there's another guy waiting for you back in New York and I have to prove myself and earn back that trust and I'm going to." He had given his hand a light squeeze. "I told you that it was bro's helping bro's because I didn't want you to stop. I didn't want you to leave. I wanted to be with you, in your arms. I want to kiss you until your lips are swollen."

"B-Blaine, I... I don't know what to say..." He was silenced, feeling the Senior's index finger press up against his lips.

"Don't say anything, okay? Just relax, sit back, and order whatever your heart desires. I'm tired of not having you by my side and it's my fault, I know." He picked up his menu. "But, I'm going to make up for it, everything, because I love you. Now, shush... and order something, okay?"

And it was back. The spark. Everything with Blaine just flared up in Kurt's heart and it was pounding against his chest. "Okay...," was all he managed to get out of his system. The way that the Anderson boy had taken full control was just super hot. What was he doing!? He needed to remain focused. He needed to keep those walls.

-

It had been a little over an hour since the two had placed in their orders, ate, and they were joking and laughing around together, as they departed. "It was fun." Kurt had stated, while he moved over towards his car. "Thank you. Getting out was something I needed, so I appreciate it."

"You don't need to thank me, Kurt." Blaine took his ex-boyfriend's hand into his own and laced their fingers together. "I know that this is only the beginning. Our story never ended. There was a crack, which can be patched right up. We're not broken, Kurt. We are just bent and we can learn to love, again." He pressed his forehead against his, his voice spoke in a hushed whispering tone, "Although, truth be told, I never stopped."

Dear Gaga, help him! He felt a surge of electricity shoot up his spine. Swallowing thickly the porcelain doll had chewed on his bottom lip. He need to be quick and gain control. If he let his walls down he'd be tugging at bed sheets, soon enough. "I'm going back to New York, tomorrow. Even if we did manage to get back together there's still the issue of the distance."

"One step at a time. I'm not letting go of you." A look of determination had been painted upon his features. Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and lightly cupped his cheek, rubbing his thumb across that smooth baby soft skin. "We'll make it work. Half the school year is already over and then I'll be in New York, too. I'm not going to lose you." With a large smile, he showed off his pearly whites. "Now, how about you and I get going?"

"Going? Going where?" Suddenly the college student had grown curious. He thought they did everything that Blaine wanted to do and that was have lunch. "Blaine Warbler, what are you up to?"

"You'll see. Let me drive, though? It's a surprise. I had Sam drop me off, here, so I don't have my car."

"...I'm wondering if I should be worried." Kurt handed over his car keys, though. He might of not trusted him in regards of holding a relationship, but he did trust him and whatever he had planned. Aside from his father no one else knew him like Blaine did.

"You won't be. Promise." With that he took the keys and opened the door to the front passengers seat. "After you~"


End file.
